Silently Insane
by DayDreamer1236
Summary: Bella's cousin is coming to visit. Said cousin just found out that she has an Uncle Charlie and Cousin Bella . Now she is being sent to their house for 'vacation'. Will she discover the Cullens sercret? Or not? Might add romance in it.
1. Chapter 1

DayDream: OK I know this is terribly over used but I got the idea and I just HAVE to type it!!!!!Please enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Hello everyone that might be invading my thoughts right now my name is Insane. I know a totally stupid name and what parent in their right minds would name their daughter 'Insane'? Well to tell you the truth I don't think my parents are in their right minds. Can't really say that I'm completely sane… but I'm not _in_sane!!! Well anyway my parents are what you could call "Drug Addicts" and they say that after Mom gave birth to me someone came up to them and said, "You people are _insane_ for having a kid! I bet she'll have all sorts of problems with her health!" Somehow they must have thought that was pretty funny and decided to name me after a word in that sentence. Hence I received the name Insane.

I know how could I have stayed completely sane being raised by drug addicts? Well of course I didn't but hey I'm proud to say that I do not do any type of drugs.

My parents would skin me alive if they found out I was doing them. Totally hypocritical but I get their point. They don't want their precious little girl to have any other problems then I already have. My problem you might ask? Well I just happen to be mute. I don't know if it comes from having parents like mine or if I was just made to be enternally silent but what ever I live my life just fine, mostly. It's really not that big of a deal. 'Sides when you have a family like mine. Sometimes it's a good thing to not be able to talk because then there would be the possibility that I might accidently have ratted out my mom and dad when I was younger with out meaning to.

"Insane!" My mom called like she does everyday and I reached above me to pull the bell that would tell my mom that I heard her then forced myself to get out of bed and walk down the stairs.

My Mom smiled crookedly at me like always, showing off her blackened teeth, pulled a piece of burnt toast out of the toaster and slathered it with butter before putting it on a old rusted plate.

_ 'Yummy,' _I thought sarcastically as I took the plate and walked over to my dad who was watching football, a cigarette in his mouth. I waved happily at him and he gave me a nod in response to show me that he knew I was there.

I took a seat in one of wooden chairs and began to eat the toast. It's burned bitter taste oddly comforting in the dirty room that smelled of tobacco and beer. To anyone else this place would probably appear "unhealthy" or "ugly" but hey, it's my _home _anywhere else… just wouldn't be _home. _Nothing –for me- could compare to this place. I love it here.

"Insane you got to get ready for school."

I looked up at my mom who was currently taking a sip of Vodka and nodded obediently. I shoved the last bit of toast in my mouth and grabbed my bag off the couch and walked out the door. Dad and Mom both shouting, "Love you," over their shoulders before going back to what they were doing.

Shutting the door behind me I walked down the steps and began the long ten miles walk to school. Yes, ten miles. I have to walk ten whole stupid miles just to get to school. Maybe that's the reason I mainly skip? Shrugging I started to walk. I've already missed enough days for this month I don't want to cause my parents to have to go to court just because I am to lazy to walk ten miles everyday.

The harsh wind beat against my face, playing with my long, white blonde hair, and causing my black eyes to water. Yeah I know weird combination, blonde hair with black eyes. I sort of wish I could have got my dad's black hair or my Moms blue eyes but nope. I got my Mom's white, blonde hair with my dad's black eyes. Ugh, why'd I have to get all the freaky genes?

"Swanny!" I looked over to my right to see a black haired freak running towards me with a big bulldog lumbering after her, aka Sarah and Dog. Yes she has a dog-named Dog; you have a problem with that? So she's not really that creative can't sue a girl for that.

I gave a big smile and waved back. She stopped a few inches away from me and put her hand on my forehead, "You have a temperature."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Sarah did this every time I actually tried to go to school. She would run up to me, try to take my temperature, and if I was even the slightest bit warm she would drag me down to her house where she would try play "Nurse" and take care off me for 8 whole hours. Of course my parents wouldn't care so they were no help, if I tried to call them and tell them I am being held against my will at Sarah's house. Oh, Sarah's home schooled so she doesn't need to go to school and her parents think that "since she's helping out a child in _need_" that it would be good for her college application.

Humphrey barked excitably and started to run in circles chasing after his none existing tail, causing both Sarah and me to burst out laughing –well it wasn't really a laugh but it looked as though if I could make sound it would be one- making Sarah's short brown pig tails bounce and her chocolate brown eyes sparkle with the laughter that did no justice to her beauty. Sarah was probably the kindest –a bit crazy- and only friend I have.

"Ok Swanny lets go!" Sarah took hold of my left hand and started to run towards her house. Now you might be wondering why she keeps calling me 'Swanny' well the fact is that my last name is Swan, Insane Swan. I know so stupid of a name! Plus Sarah hates calling me by my name "Insane" It makes her feel like she's making fun of me. So she calls me Swanny. It was a lot cuter when we were younger but I'm 17 now and nicknames like those I'm sort of growing out of but it's not like I can tell Sarah that though,

Once we got to her house –which is practically a mansion- she dragged me up the stairs and forced me into her bed where she pampered on me the whole day. The whole time I silently protested and she continued to act like a mother hen saying,

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard Swanny,"

Or "Really Swanny if you get sick do you think it would be a good idea to get sick at your house?"

And the last one," Don't be dumb I am going to take care of you whether you like it or not."

So basically even though all I wanted to do was go to school, I know shocking, Sarah wouldn't let me and every time I tried to get up she would push me back down.

Now you're probably wondering how a beautiful girl like Sarah became my friend? Well pretty much I had gotten lost the first day of school and saw her house so I stopped by and took out my notebook to write down that I was lost and she just so happened to be the one that answered the door and just like today she put her hand to my forehead and said, "You have a fever," she then yanked me inside her house and pampered me for the whole day. After that we had became inseparable. I don't really think her parents know that were so close but they defiantly know that we are friends.

"Bye Swanny, I miss you already!" Sarah called to me as I started the walk home.

I didn't live that far from Sarah but it was a long enough walk that by the time I got home it was dark out.

I opened the door slowly and peered around the room. My dad was out cold on the couch and I couldn't see my mom…wonder where she is? My question was answered as soon as I stepped inside the house and my mom popped in front of me her eyes blazing in fury.

"Where were you!? Do you know how worried I was? And your father! You know we can't call the police if you ever go missing because if we do they'll find us unfit parents and take you away from us!" My mom was furious, "What if something had happened to you? We wouldn't have known and we have no way of finding out!"

I shrunk away from my mothers fury and felt tears built up in my eyes. She was right. I shouldn't have stayed that late at Sarah's and I had no way of telling her were I was. It's not like I can call her!

So I took the shouts from my mother and father, he woke up after hearing my mom, then went to my room quietly. Tears running down my face. Why? I hadn't done anything wrong… I can't tell her that Sarah kidnapped me because then she'll just think I'm making up and excuse for getting out of trouble. It's not fair… why can't I have a voice? Things would be so much easier for everyone around me. I would be able to call my mom anytime Sarah decided to play 'Nurse', so I wouldn't get in trouble as much. Maybe it would be easier in school and I would get better grades… and maybe…just maybe…I would have more friends.

With a sigh I flopped on my bed and turned over to stare out the window. A blaze of white pasted by my window.

A shooting Star.

My eyes wide, a sad smile tugged its way onto my lips and I put my hands together," I wish…I wish that I could go somewhere else but here. Anywhere. Somewhere were I wouldn't have to put up with people knowing that I'm mute and can't say anything in my defense if I'm ever blamed for something I didn't do."

I looked around expectantly, expecting to find myself somewhere else, and tried to talk but…

Nothing happened.

With a sigh I pulled the covers over my head and gave one last pleading look at the sky before letting the darkness consume me. Please anywhere but here…

I woke up to feel someone shaking me awake and a gentle whisper in my ear, "Come on my little Insane you got to get up now. Your father and I have surprise for you. "

I groaned and pushed myself out of bed and blinked sleepily at my mother who was smiling at me crazily.

_"That's it, she's finally cracked."_ I thought as I cautiously climbed out of bed and walked down the stairs with my mom. She seemed oddly cheerful. Not that she usually isn't in the morning… their was just something weird in her eyes that made me think that maybe she had drank to much last night. Did the bill finally get paid or something like that? What else could make my mother so happy?

"Insane. " My dad said as he turned to face me as Mom and I walked in.

I nodded my face probably giving away the confusion I felt. My Mother gave a happy giggle and rushed over to dad giving him a hug, "Oh can I tell her please? Pretty please?" My mom gave dad the big puppy dog eyes and my dad smiled in defeat, not even trying to defend his honor.

M mom turned to me; "You're going on a vacation to Forks to visit your Uncle Charlie and Cousin Bella!"

My jaw dropped open to form and 'O' and I felt so split up. On one hand I was happy. I was finally getting to take a vacation from this hellhole that I call home but on the other I was thinking, 'I have a cousin and uncle?' My dad must have seen my confusion and helped to specific what mom had said, " Your Uncle wants Bella to be able to hang out with more girls, since she's been hanging out with only her boyfriend and his sister, it's worrying him. He heard about you and decided that maybe that it would be a good idea to have a family visit. Of course you Mother and I can't go but you can!"

'He didn't think anything of my name?' I wrote down on a piece of paper that I saw on the coffee table.

My dad smiled sheepishly, "Well…he sort of doesn't know your name. We thought it would be better not to tell him right away but I sent him a picture of you so that he knows what you look like when you go."

The look he gave me told me that I didn't really have a choice in the matter and nodded. He would rap me up in a bow and mail me there if that's what it took. So I nodded and walked back up stair to pack my few pairs of cloths but stopped as my mom called up to me, "Oh you don't need any cloths, Insane, we've already bought you brand new ones."

I turned around to look at my mom, my eyes wide in shock. They had bought me new cloths? The closest they've ever come to buying something new for me was when they had stolen that teddy bear from a random kid that was in the stroller near mine at the zoo –that they snuck into- they have never, ever, bought me new cloths before though!

"We want you to look your best when you met your Cousin and Uncle." My Mom explained but I heard the double meaning behind her words. This wasn't a vacation for me. This was a vacation for them so that they could do as many drugs as they wanted without worrying that I would get into them, drink as much as they can, and smoke till their lungs don't work no more.

They were trying to get rid of me.

I sucked up my emotions and nodded flatly.

"We're leaving now so come on Insane."

I ran down the stairs, grabbed her arm and looked at her curiously.

'_What?_' My thoughts were racing. I was leaving so soon?

Mom smiled sympathetically at me. "We don't want to wait to long in the semester do we? It'd just be too hard for you to get settled in and sides you'll love it there! The fresh air. New friends. Everything you could ever want!"

She winked at me, "Plus I heard there are some pretty cute guys there as well."

_'And you got that info from where? Charlie?'_ I thought angrily, _'How is he supposed to know if a guy is good looking or not?"_

I didn't complain as my mother forced me into our old out of date Chevy and drove me to the airport. Both Mom and Dad wished me luck as I gave them one last hug as I walked onto the plane.

I buckled on my seat belt and gazed longingly at the ground as it took off. Why? Sure I probably should be bouncing up and down in excitement to get away from the crazy people that I call parents. The same people that named their daughter Insane but I just couldn't get myself to be angry with them. It's not like they had done a horrible job at raising me. I was somewhat sane. I didn't do drugs, smoke, or drink, which a lot of kids probably would have by now in my situation. I had a roof over my head, a warm bed, and eat simi edible food. What else can a girl ask for?

Yep I have all of those and don't really need anything else.

"Would you like anything to eat miss?" I looked up to see a stiffly dressed woman with a sour expression on her face, looking like she would like to be anywhere but here talking to me, but I put on a pleasant smile anyway and shook my head, 'No'

She nodded and turned on her heel before repeating the same thing she just said to me to the person that sat behind me.

"_No wonder she looks so cranky. I would probably feel the same if I had to repeat the same sentence over and over again all day only changing the 'Miss' and 'Mister.'" _

Other then the occasional asking if I wanted anything to eat the plane ride went pretty smoothly.

No one guessed anything was off about me (I'm mute remember?). Mostly people went out of their way not to talk to me. I don't know why but people have always been drawn away from me. No one wants to go near me. Well other then Sarah but you met her. She's a freak of nature! Yeah she's also my best friend… but really? Kidnapping me every time I actually try to go to school? Really I want to be at least be sort of smart so I can get a job or maybe if I'm really lucky go to college. When I mean lucky, I mean _really_ lucky because t would have to take a miracle for me to be able to go to college at this rate.

"'We hope you have had a nice peaceful flight." The flight attendant said into the intercom and the other passengers began to file out of their seats and take their bags out of the top compartment. I pulled my backpack from under the seat in front of me and walked off the plane and into the airport.

The airport was jam packed with people waiting for their friends and family to exit but I was looking pacifically for my Uncle. I did a quick but careful sweep of the crowd before seeing a middle-aged man in a police uniform.

Didn't Mom and Dad mention the Charlie was the police chief? Yeah I'm pretty sure they said something like that on the way to the airport at home.

I walked over to the man and taped him on the shoulder since he was looking in the opposite direction. He jumped a bit and turned to look at me and I held up a sign that said, 'Charlie Swan?'

He smiled brightly and took my hand "Nice to meet you! Bella and I can't wait to get you home. I hope you don't mind sharing a room we don't have enough for you to have your own. Oh, how rude of me. I don't even know your name!"

I smiled friendlily and pulled another sign from behind the one that had his name on it that said, 'My name is Insane Swan. Yeah, I know my names weird.'

He chuckled and nodded before taking my backpack from me and leading me to a police cruiser. You know the kind they use to arrest people like my parents with? Yup, I can already tell this is going to be a wonderful vacation.

Note the sarcasm.

* * *

DayDream: Ok I hope you guys like the first chapter! I'll try to post the second one soon!Please reveiw to tell me what you think and if i should continue to update!!!


	2. Chapter 2

DayDream: YAY THE SECOND CHAPTER!!! You see I love this series so far so as such I am going to be updating really fast. Hopefully I get most of the grammar correct and if I don't feel free to Flame me for it

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight no matter how much I want to!!

P.S- I'm listening to Fred's 'Christmas is Creepy' song while writing this and Beautiful Girls JoJo's version!! Plus Starstukk by 3OH3!!!! YAY!! Okie dokie. Please Reviews!!!

* * *

The drive to Charlie's house was, of course, silent and as I looked at the cloudy sky that looked ready to down pour I thought of Sarah and how she must be throwing a fit as she hears that I went to live with my Cousin and Uncle. Really I am not kidding. One day I snuck out of Sarah's house because I didn't want to stay any longer and she ended up calling the cops! Thinking that I had been kidnapped by some pedophile –though she's the only one that has ever kidnapped me! - And would probably end up having little pedophile babies. Yes she thought that far ahead. It was kind of freaky. That just so happens to be the reason that I never sneak out of her house whenever she's having one of her moods. You know like the one she had yesterday when I wanted to go to school?

"We're here." Charlie told me and turned off the car, "Bella's boyfriend Edward should still be here…" He trailed off with a grimace.

I guess he doesn't like Bella's Boyfriend for some reason.

I followed Charlie's lead as I took off my seat belt and stepped out of the door and looked at the nice two-story house. It was nothing compared to Sarah's house but it was sure better then mine. You could actually tell that the windows were windows and see where the door was, instead of seeing moss and mold. I bet that if we didn't have a mailbox at the front of our driveway people would think that our house was just one big giant bush placed on a dirt road.

Outside it was chilly and I was very happy when we entered the house, "BELLA!!," Charlie bellowed. I heard small 'Epp,' and a deep chuckle –must be from Bella's Boyfriend- followed by a beautiful long brown haired girl with big brown eyes tripping clumsily down the stairs. Followed by a bronze haired angel.

'_Wow Bella so this is your boyfriend, "_I thought as I stared at the bronze haired boy in shock but then at Bella as he took hold of her hand, "_Their such a cute couple!" _I smiled brightly but waved shyly.

Bella's Boyfriend laughed quietly at something and Bella waved shyly back but turned to look at Charlie, "Who's this?"

Charlie smiled proudly for some reason and answered, "This is your cousin. She's come to visit for the rest of the semester. I thought it would be a good idea for some family to visit and her parents wanted to take a vacation."

"What's your name?" Bella smiled at me.

I held up the sign that I had held up to Charlie at the airport. You know the one that told him my name and also told him that yes I know it's a very weird –slightly stupid- name. Bella's boyfriend froze and his eyebrows rose up to his hairline as he read the sentence. Wows exaggerate much? I know my names not really normal… ok it's the exact opposite of normal but it's not like I named myself! I didn't choose that that my parents were going to pick up my name from a person who they don't know! Remember that story? The one about how my parents came up with my name Insane? Yeah well don't judge me from that. I am quit sane thank you very much. Can't really say the same for my parents though.

Bella smiled tightly, probably a bit shocked about my name, "Nice to meet you… Insane…I'm Bella and this, "She gestured to her boyfriend, "Is Edward."

Edward nodded politely, "Nice to meet you Insane."

"_Mhmm sure." _I thought sarcastically.

Edward raised one of his perfectly carved eyebrows at me.

I looked at him curiously. Did he just… no not possible. I dismissed the thought completely and am not about to repeat it. It's not possible so no reason to even think that it could be! Yes now pay attention Insane.

I tried to pay attention to Charlie as he lead me on a quick tour of the house, I really did, but it was so hard with the constant pestering of the thought that maybe… just maybe… Edward had just read my mind. I knew that wasn't possible. At least not logically but since when had I started to pay attention to logic? Sarah once told me the day logic starts to take over my mind is the day the world will implode, not a very good thing to look forward to. As I looked at Charlie's cheerful face I could only guess that the reason that he's happy I am here is because he wants me to keep an eye on Bella. Well to bad Uncle I am no snitch. They could be doing it like rabbits in Bella's room for all I cared.

Hm… I wonder if Charlie would let me use his phone?

I looked at Charlie and sighed. There's no possible way for me to ask him right now. I'll just have to wait for it to get dark then take the phone, climb out of the window, find a log, sit down, and call Sarah to see if she has called the police yet. I hope she hasn't. That would just be too much of a hassle for me to worry about at the moment. Oh my god, she better not get the idea to come and 'visit' me at my relatives house that would be disturbing and crazy and well…sort of scary. She can survive 6 months without me.

I feel bad for her parents. There going to have to deal with a Crazy Sarah for 6 months with nothing to keep her entertained. Oh well, while I'm here it is not my problem. Hopefully.

"Well Insane I hope that you enjoy your stay here…" He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and I looked at him confused, "You must be tried by now…" He tried to hint and quickly glanced at the television.

I smiled widely and nodded.

_He reminds me of my Dad, always wanting to watch his game no matter what is going on._

I put my backpack on my shoulders and smiled politely at him before walking up the stair and as I reached the door I hesitated at the handle. Then on second thought… I lifted my hand and knocked just because I now live here doesn't mean I can't be polite. This isn't my home but it is Bella's and besides… I don't want to interrupt Bella and Edward. Who knows how far they have gotten in their relationship? For all I know their in her room doing it like rabbits. No matter how good looking Edward is I do not want to see…_that…_Ew, I shudderd.

Bella peeked out into the hall and when she saw me standing their sheepishly, shock crossed across her face, "What are you doing here Insane?"

Her voice wasn't mean or anything when she said that but I couldn't help but flinch. I gestured to my stuff and her room and it dawned on her. Fury filled her eyes but she quickly tryed to hid it -she failed, "Oh, ok."

I smiled apologetically but entered the room as she opened the door. Looking around the room I noted how neat it was. Barely a paper clip out of place. The neatness of the room sort of unnerved me. It was as though no one actually lived in this room. As though it was just here for decoration and had no actual point. I hesitantly placed my bag on the floor and glanced to where Bella was shifting from foot to foot nervously. I gave her a shaky smile and gestured to the floor and started to make a bed. She quickly started to object.

"N-no it's fine Insane! I'll take the floor. It would be very rude of me to allow you to sleep on the floor while I took the bed, you being the guest and all --" I raised my hand to silence her and gave her a small smile. Then continued to make my bed on the ground.

"No really Insane I'll take the ground you don't have to! It's fine really! The ground is so dirty and unsanitary, it wouldn't be a good idea to sleep on it…" She continued to drown on about how I should take the bed and that it would make her a bad host if I didn't but I wasn't giving into that crap. I've slept on worse. I mean really I don't think you would consider my house to be the picture perfect of cleanliness. Especially when it has the combined smell of cigarette smoke, Vodka, beer, and drugs. Not the most pleasant combination if you know what I mean.

Bella sighed as she looked at the make shift "Bed" on the ground, which imitated a nest of some sort. Giving up she crossed the room, stepped over my Nest (as I shall now call it) and stepped onto her bed, pulled the coves up over her body, and shut her eyes, "Night Insane." She whispered and I nodded curling up into my Nest.

With a sigh I let myself go and slip into unconsciousness. Edward must have left sometime when I was asleep for I never heard the door open again…

~~~~Line Thingy~~~~

The next morning, or should I say night? For it was still dark outside and from what I could see Bella was asleep in her bed. With a tight smile at her peaceful expression I carefully untangled myself from the covers/blankets, tip-toed down the stairs and made my way into the kitchen where I found Charlie rummaging threw the refrigerator. With lazy steps, slightly heavy ones though so I didn't accidently sneak up on him and give him a heart attack.

It wouldn't be a good idea to kill the owner of the house that I am currently staying at. I'll probably end up sleeping on the street if I do... or worse... at Sarahs.

"Ugh, where's the damn milk." Charlie cursed which caused me to silently giggle. That's the same thing my mom says when she's PMSing and can't find the "Milk", aka Beer.

_I wonder how I should let him know I'm here? _ I thought tiredly still staring at his back.

With a shrug I walked to a cabinet where I could smell Doe-nuts. You know those little glazed pastries that are so addicting? Yes, my parents have beer, vodka, cigarettes, and_ I_ have Doe-nuts. How fitting is that?

Opening the cabinet I realized my nose was right on the mark and that there was in fact Doe-nuts. Yes! Finally, I haven't had any in two whole days! Do you know how bad that is for the people around me? They are lucky they survived! My name suits me very well when it comes to how crazy I am over Doe-nuts.

Charlie turned around in surprise when he heard the cabinet door open but calmed down when he saw it was just me, "Oh, good morning Insane I didn't know you were awake."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I gave him a small smile in response then turned back to take out the Doe-nuts. Charlie - seeing what was in my hands – looked at me with a hopeful expression, "C-can I have some?"

I nodded, opened the cabinet next to it and upon seeing plates, hah lucky guess, took two and placed two Doe-nuts on his and five on mine. Hey, he's older then me and doesn't have as high metabolism as such he shouldn't eat as much as I do. He doesn't need to get even more of a potbelly then he already has. Charlie pouted when he saw that he got the fewer amount of Doe-nuts but didn't complain. Good boy, he should be happy that I even shared.

I picked up one of the staler looking Doe-nuts on my plate and dug into that one first, I always save the best for last so eating the stalest one first is always a good thing even if it doesn't taste as good as the others. A doe-nut is a Doe-nut.

"So are you going to be going to school with Bella today or are you going to wait for next Monday to start?" Charlie asked through a mouth full of Doe-nut.

I put my finger to my chin and pretended to think about it for a second before shrugging. It really just depended if I got there on time. I was going to walk you know. I am NOT going to get any where NEAR one of those metal death traps. You know how many deaths are caused per year from a car crash? A lot. I am not going to be one of those many teens that die to early in life because they think they can handle a little speed when in fact they probably weren't even ready to be behind the freaking wheel in the first place.

"You really should go to school today." Charlie commented thoughtfully, "It would make it easier if you just got the first day over with."

I nodded. I'm not about to try to argue with someone that I cant technically argue with.

_Did my parents even tell them I'm Mute? _I wondered but quickly got rid of the thought. Of course they had just because they're forgetful their hearts are usually in the right place.

With that I picked up my plate, placed it in the sink and headed towards the door. Might as well start walking now. I don't think the school was that far and I could see some teenagers already driving down the street. Which was a good thing because that meant I would know which way to go.

"Where are you going?" Charlie's head popped out from the kitchen.

I pointed to the back pack on the ground, which had my name on it then at the door who knew they bought me a back pack?

He nodded, "You need a ride?"

I shock my head and picked up the backpack easily. It wasn't that heavy and the walk would relax me. Give me time to think a bit.

"Ok…. But be careful and take a coat it's raining." Charlie cautioned, "Watch out for cars and don't walk in the middle of the road."

I nodded, grabbed a jacket and pulled it on as I exited the door.

_High School here I come Insane is coming to visit._

_

* * *

Ok well that enough for now i really am not in the mood for writing any more then this and am sorry about the length. I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyway please reveiw!! The more people the reveiw the qiucker I'll update. Thank you all!_


End file.
